Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a 2012 reboot of the TMNT cartoon series, and the third cartoon created (not counting the OVA). It stars capture the four familiar turtles and April battling foes such as Shredder, the Kraang, and various mutant menaces. I Monster (Season 1, Episode 13) The Turtles must face off against a new enemy, The Rat King, who threatens not only to take control of the city, but Splinter's mind as well. Vlcsnap-2016-08-31-23h57m00s752.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-31-23h57m25s091.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-31-23h58m24s793.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-31-23h58m40s376.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-31-23h58m49s262.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-01-00h01m08s518.png Pizza Face (Season 2, Episode 18) In this episode, a mutant pizza chef uses mind control pizzas to capture April, Splinter, three of the turtles, and random New York citizens in order to cook them into calzones and devour them. Normal_TMNT2_18_0594.jpg Normal_TMNT2_18_0929.jpg Normal_TMNT2_18_0931.jpg Normal_TMNT2_18_0932.jpg Normal_TMNT2_18_0934.jpg Normal_TMNT2_18_0938.jpg Normal_TMNT2_18_0942.jpg A Chinatown Ghost Story (Season 2, Episode 23) Ho Chan, a ghost that serves as the antagonist for this episode, turn Leo, Raph and Mikey into his minions, he also use his magic to put Irma to sleep. Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h28m16s008.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h28m23s825.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h29m02s968.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h29m08s059.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h29m57s481.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h30m07s259.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h30m16s050.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h30m16s068.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h35m09s616.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h35m16s772.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h35m23s747.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-16h35m42s086.png Clash of the Mutanimals (Season 3, Episode 16) With his mind-control serum completed, The Shredder kidnaps Slash, Rockwell, and Raph and uses them as his hypnotized slaves to kill both the Turtles and the Mutanimals. City at War (Season 4, Episode 15) Karai seeks to destroy Shredder's criminal empire in New York City, in order to do that she enlist the help of Shinigami an old friend of hers. Shinigami is a witch who hides in her hat multiple weapons, among them is a mesmerizing gem. During a fight with Shredder's loyalist faction, Shinigami attempts to lower Tiger Claw's guard through hypnosis. Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h53m31s381.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h53m57s312.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h54m08s778.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h54m20s759.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h54m27s157.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h54m27s158.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h54m43s960.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h56m29s409.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h58m01s902.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h58m07s159.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h58m22s187.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h58m31s883.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h59m10s247.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h59m26s920.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-26-17h59m31s304.png Broken Foot (Season 4, Episode 16) Karai and Shinigami attack a temple that Shredder use as a front to hide all his laundered money. They ends up being ambushed by Hun and the Purple Dragons, during the fight Shinigami restrain one the Purple Dragons with her Kusarigama, she then use her mesmerizing gem to make him hallucinate that he is being attacked by a giant demon. Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h36m56s513.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h37m10s215.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h37m31s982.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h37m50s020.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h37m58s089.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h38m04s069.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h38m15s920.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h40m03s223.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-27-00h40m20s760.png The Crypt of Dracula Raphael is bitten by Dracula and becomes a vampire under his control. 2017-11-05.png 2017-11-05_(1).png 2017-11-05_(2).png 2017-11-05_(3).png 2017-11-05_(4).png 2017-11-05_(5).png 2017-11-05_(6).png 2017-11-05_(7).png 2017-11-05_(8).png 2017-11-05_(9).png 2017-11-05_(10).png 2017-11-05_(11).png The Frankenstein Experiment Dracula hypnotizes Doctor Viktor Frankenstein. Monsters Among Us! The turtles jump back to New York to find it being overrun by vampires and werewolves. The Turtles and Casey encounter a man who is struggling and falls to his knee; when they touch him to see if he is ok, he turns around and reveals he has become a vampire. His daughter, already turned, bears her fangs and bites Casey. Casey turns into a vampire and chases April down. While fleeing Casey April is bitten; she fights to hang on but eventually turns into a vampire and uses her hypnotic power to try and lure Donatello over to her. The Turtle eventually return to their lair where Vampire Raphael taunts his brothers. 2019-07-18_(50).png|Mikey pulls Vampire Raph through the time portal 2019-07-18_(51).png|Vampire Raph hypnotizes Mikey through the smell of garlic and pizza 2019-07-18_(52).png|Dracula summons Vampire April and Casey 2019-07-18_(53).png 2019-07-18_(54).png|Vampire Raph hypnotizes Mikey to take the garlic off him 2019-07-18_(55).png 2019-07-18_(56).png 2019-07-18_(57).png|Vampire Raph breaks the chains once the garlic is off 2019-07-18_(58).png|Vampire Raph takes the time staff and has the backup of other vampires 2019-07-18_(59).png|Vampire Casey and April come to the turtles' lair on Dracula's order 2019-07-18_(60).png|Vampire April bites Donatello 2019-07-18_(61).png 2019-07-18_(62).png 2019-07-18_(63).png|Vampire Casey and April tell the turtles they will join them 2019-07-18_(64).png|Vampire Raph brings the Time Staff to Dracula 2019-07-18_(65).png|Donnie begins to change into a vampire 2019-07-18_(66).png|Donnie's transformation into a vampire is complete 2019-07-18_(67).png|Vampire Donnie smiles as the monster forces enter the room 2019-07-18_(68).png 2019-07-18_(69).png|Vampire Donnie attacks Mikey via biting 2019-07-18_(70).png|Vampire Raph and Donnie feel the pain of Dracula being destroyed and start changing back 2019-07-18_(71).png|Vampire April begins to change back to human Category:Chemical Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Western Cartoon Category:Peril Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Hallucination Category:Action Category:Vampire Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Articles marked for Clean-Up Category:Dracula